Damnation in the Blood
by C.M. Higgins
Summary: How did the night of Voldemort's defeat affect the people that knew the Potters and Sirius and Peter personally? (I really stink at summaries! It's WAY better then it sounds!)
1. Hiding from Hidden

Damnation in the Blood  
  
Chapter One: Hiding from the Hidden  
  
Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me. Only Kaitlyn and Julie. This situation also belongs to J.K Rowling. This is only my interpretation of it with my original characters added!  
  
"I find it would wiser if I were your secret keeper."  
"Nothing against you Albus, but I think that Sirius will do just fine."  
Kaitlyn heard the authority in James' voice. She knew she shouldn't be listening, this was none of her business. But she couldn't, she wouldn't walk away. Bot with her best friends on the line. If she left now, she would never know anything.  
"Very well. I will contact you soon." The aging wizard Disapperated to only he knew where.  
Kaitlyn scurried to the kitchen to see what Lily was doing.  
"Need any help? The Goddess of Cooking is here!" She threw her arms over her head and stood in a super model pose. Her efforts to make Lily smile worked.  
"I thought you were the Resident Goddess of Gryfinndor." James had walked into the room.  
"That too. I better be on my way though. Catch you later." Kaitlyn winked at the grim-faced Lily.  
"How about you come back on Monday. I'll make dinner. With the help of the Cooking Goddess of course." Lily forced a weak smile. Kaitlyn returned it, equally weak.  
She decided that she would walk instead of Apperating. Despite Lily's warnings, she walked to Peter and Julie Pettigrew's house. By the time she got there, it was pouring down rain. She banged on the small oak door. Peter Pettigrew let her in.  
"Thank God it's you. We thought something awful had happened to you."  
"Nah. I was at the Potters. They're hanging in there. I wish I could've stayed longer." Kaitlyn sipped the tea that her best friend Julie Pettigrew had given her.  
"It's a relief that they're OK. How are you? Always running around between houses. You might be in more danger than them." Julie looked worried.  
"I doubt that. Anyway, I'm here for moral support. I just give out smiles to anyone who needs them." Kaitlyn hoped Julie and Peter wouldn't detect the falsehood in her words.  
"Spoken to Remus lately?" Peter asked her.  
"No. Next week's a full moon anyway. I don't think he's talking to any of us."  
"I can understand that. But you're his fiancé. You would think that he would talk to you."  
"That's what I thought. I've sent him owls and even popped in his fire one evening. He wasn't there." Kaitlyn frowned.  
"But you're still going to get married, right?" Julie looked horrified.  
"I wouldn't be surprised if he called the whole thing off. I haven't spoken to him in months." Her words were filled with sadness the minute they left her lips. The three chatted for a little while longer.  
"I've got to get going home. I'll check back soon though."  
Kaitlyn was now the one that wore the grim face.  
"Take care of yourself. I still say you should try harder to talk to Moony. He's alone." Julie hugged her friend and watched her leave.  
Kaitlyn ignored the last remark, and stepped out into the bitter air. It had stopped raining, but the wind was blowing hard. She grimaced as she walked passed 12 Grimmauld Place and walked faster. She wove her way through once bustling streets, and alleyways, until she came to her house. It was more of a hut, but Kaitlyn was comfortable calling it home for the time being. She dreamed about getting married and living in a decent house with Remus Lupin, her fiancé of 8 months.  
She muttered something under her breath, and her hut was soon invisible. Once inside, she plopped down on her cot and started reading her favorite book, Animagus Through The Years. She soon fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~A/N~ I had the most fun writing this chapter! I already have the second chapter written, but I have to type it up! (I get bored in Study Hall! I have two and well I don't have any homework in my first one! Aren't I lucky?) Anyway PLEASE review! Next chapter should be up soon! 


	2. Tears under the Full Moon

Damnation in the Blood  
Chapter Two: Tears under the Full Moon  
  
Disclaimer: The only characters I own are Kaitlyn and Julie. The situation and all the other characters belong to none other then J.K Rowling.  
  
A couple of days later, Kaitlyn was asleep on her cot when she was awoken by the sound of thunder and her hut door slamming shut.  
"Get up. James and Lily want to see us. We'll Apperate." A tiny pop echoed throughout the room. Kaitlyn rubbed her eyes, and followed her instructions. She was in the Potters living room. She looked around and saw James and Lily Potter and Sirius Black staring at her.  
"Glad you could come on such short notice. We should have asked you this earlier, but would you Sirius and you Kaitlyn, be Harry's godfather and godmother?"  
Kaitlyn looked at Lily's eager face, and then over at her brother whose face had brighten a little.  
"Of course." Kaitlyn managed. Sirius nodded his head.  
"Oh thank you so much. Sirius, if anything should happen to us, would you be Harry's guardian and take care of him? And Kaitlyn, god willing nothing will happen to Sirius, but if something does, would you be Harry's guardian?"  
"It would be an honor." Kaitlyn said. She didn't know what else to say. Sirius nodded again.  
"Thank you. Thank you so much!" Lily hugged Kaitlyn so hard Kaitlyn thought she was going to suffocate.  
"Nothing is going to happen to you. It's going to be alright." Kaitlyn whispered in her ear. Kaitlyn left and tried to sleep once she got home. She couldn't. She was swarming with excitement. Kaitlyn was a godmother to her friends son! She sat there thinking for some time, when her thoughts were interrupted by Julie's head. Julie's head had appeared in her fire, and looked frantic.  
"Peter's gone. He left this morning and I can't find him." Kaitlyn could tell that she had been crying prior to this.  
"Well, where could he be? He could be with......" Kaitlyn had no suggestions to calm her friend down. "It's going to be alright. He'll be home. I bet he went to the Potters. Well not for the whole day, I was just there. He wasn't. Bet he could be there now." Kaitlyn put on a reassuring face. It worked. Julie seemed to be calming down a little bit.  
"You're right. I think he mentioned something about that. Have you spoken to Remus yet? Or Sirius. Sirius is just as secluded as he is."  
"Not really. I saw him tonight. We didn't talk though. Lily asked us something and we said, er, yes and then I left. I wish we could have talked." Kaitlyn could tell that she was allowing too much disappointment in her voice, but she didn't care. Julie nodded.  
"Well, I'll see you later." Kaitlyn heard a tiny pop, and Julie's head disappeared.  
All night, Kaitlyn tried to convince herself that Peter was at the Potters. A few minutes later though, she was doubting her own logic. She tried to concentrate on her book, but couldn't. Before she could decided what to do, Julies head reappeared.  
"You were right. He was at the Potters." Another tiny pop, and she was gone.  
  
A week flew by, and still no word from Remus. Sirius had come the night before to make sure everything was alright. Kaitlyn had lied and told him that she was fine. She regretted when he left. She should have told him her problems, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. He had other things to worry about. But something was nagging inside her that should have told him more.  
Halloween night was upon Kaitlyn. Her mind was with Remus. It was a full moon and he was a werewolf now. The Potters had invited her for a Halloween feast. She had no idea who was invited, but she hoped that Sirius was. She could have a conversation with him then.  
She decided to walk to their house. It was a crisp autumn evening, and she thought fresh air would be good for her. On her walk over, she thought of the old times, when everything was good. How could her best friends be Voldemorts number one target? Everything was a mess, but why? How? This couldn't be happening.  
She approached Godric's Hollow, but the Potters house was nowhere in sight. Was it invisible? No. To her horror, she saw the charred remains of the Potters house. Muggles were swarming around, mixing with the Ministry of Magic workers. She scanned the scene in front of her. As she saw what was unfolding around her, her worst fears were confirmed, the Potters were dead.  
  
~A/N~ NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! I hated writing that last part :( It is even more sad when my imagination runs wild, I imagine Kaitlyn arriving on the scene, and she looks at the "house" and all the people around her, then she sees the Potters dead bodies :( her best friends from school...... Now they are dead. Sadness! Well hoped you liked it! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!! Next chapter soon! 


	3. Innocent Until Proven Guilty

Damnation in the Blood  
Chapter Three: Innocent Until Proven Guilty Barty  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these AWESOME characters or the situation! I only own Kaitlyn and Julie! The rest belongs to J.K Rowling! (More power to her!!!)  
  
"What happened?! Who did this?" As soon as the words left her mouth, Kaitlyn had already answered her question. Voldemort had done this. But how? There was no way he could have known where they were.  
"Excuse me miss, you'll have to leave the premise until we are done investigating." He shooed her away, but she stayed glued on the spot.  
"I WILL NOT LEAVE! THOSE ARE MY FRIENDS! WHAT HAPPENED? AND WHAT THE HECK DO YOU HAVE TO INVESTIGATE! THEY ARE DEAD! ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS TRACK DOWN VOLDEMORT AND KILL HIM!" All the wizards who had heard her cowered at the name "Voldemort." Before she could continue, the wizard stopped her.  
"I'm sorry. You must leave." He stared at her hard, and wouldn't stop staring until she bellowed out. "Where's Harry?" The thought had just hit her. She had to find him. She had to protect him. Then she knew. He was dead too. But where was his body. Not next to his parents.  
"We have no idea. We've got people looking for him. He defeated You- Know-Who you know? I don't know how, but he did."  
Kaitlyn turned and ran away. She had to find him. She had to find Sirius. He probably had Harry safe and sound. But she had no idea where Sirius lived. She Apperated to Julie's house to see if she was ok first. When she popped into Peter and Julie's living room, she only saw Sirius. He was as pale as a ghost, shaking from limb to limb.  
"Sirius, what's wrong?" She had started to cry at the sight of her brother in this state.  
"He's gone. He's gone. It's all Peter's fault. I have to find him. Kill him if he turns up here." He got up, and walked over to her. He embraced her, kissed her on the cheek, and then left. Where was he going? What was he talking about? She couldn't answer these questions yet. Then a terrible thought struck her. Julie wasn't here either. She began to search the entire house for her. She was nowhere. Kaitlyn had no idea what to do. She had no one to turn to. Her legs weren't working now. Instead of moving, her tears fell freely down her face. James and Lily were dead. Harry was gone, Julie was missing, and Sirius was out somewhere searching for Peter. Remus was a werewolf now, he had no idea that his best friend and his wife were dead. He had no idea that she, Kaitlyn was suffering immensely. She wanted to be with him now. She could care less if he was human or werewolf. She cried until her eyes had no tears left. Finally, her legs carried her out the door and into the crowded streets. Wizards and witches were swapping their ideas about the Dark Lord. Was he really gone? She sadly walked past all the rumors and stories. Until she reached a certain group of wizards, who were talking about Sirius Black.  
"I heard he blew up the entire street. Muggles and all. Then he laughed. Laughed until the Ministry came for him. He blew up poor little Peter Pettigrew too. He'll be going to Azkaban. He was a huge supporter of You-Know-Who. Second in command or something. That's what Amos told me. Honestly, he deserves it." The small band of wizards walked away, and left Kaitlyn standing there. She couldn't believe what she just heard. It was a rumor, just like what everyone else was saying. Sirius was not a supporter of Voldemort. Only a fool would believe such bull and cock. Still something inside her was telling her that this was true, this was all happening to her. Not until the next day, were the rumors confirmed. The Ministry had thrown the infamous Sirius Black into Azkaban. The Ministry was also looking for more of Voldermort's supporters. They had found a number of them already. The other rumors were confirmed too. James and Lily Potter were dead, but their son, Harry Potter, had lived. He had defeated the Dark Lord. Most wizards were overlooking the fact that the Potters were dead. Most were out celebrating that Voldemort was gone. Kaitltyn could be found mourning at her hut. She was amazed that she had more tears to cry. She was lost inside herself. Sirius, her fraternal twin brother was gone. He was at Azkaban. She couldn't believe that he had blown up Peter, or all those Muggles.  
It was just his anger. It always got the best of him. She knew that he wasn't a supporter of Voldemort. But she didn't know if she should believe the fact that he had killed dozens of people. She was still distressed with the fact that Julie hadn't shown up yet. She didn't dare talk to anyone. Barty Crouch was throwing anyone into Azkaban that he thought had contact with Voldemort. If she were to show her face in public, and someone blabbed, he would probably have her thrown to the dementors, only because of what her brother was accused of. The thought of Harry still ate at her too. He was out there somewhere. Sirius was supposed to take care of him, but he was in Azkaban, so that meant that she was his legal guardian. This thought kept her going. It made her smile when she was about to cry some more.  
  
~A/N~ Ohhh how sad ;( Not fair! Anyway! I know these chapters are sorta short and all, but they should get longer! More updates soon! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	4. It's not really goodbye

Damnation in the Blood  
Chapter Four: It's not really good-bye........  
  
Disclaimer: Yep! I still don't own the situation or the characters except Julie and Kaitlyn just like the other chapters!  
  
Kaitlyn lost track of time entirely. Minutes rolled into hours. Hours rolled into days. She spent her days crying mostly. She had given up reading at all. She hated all books that had to do with wizards. The only thing she read was the Daily Prophet. Her name had been mentioned a couple times. She was one of the "Wizards Most Wanted", but other then that, she wasn't mentioned much. Sirius was, and so was Harry. Where was he? Her thoughts were interrupted by a small pop. Albus Dumbledore had appeared in her living area.  
"Good afternoon Kaitlyn." He smiled at her.  
"G-good afternoon sir." She looked down at her feet.  
"We need to talk about Harry." He told her. She almost shoot out of her chair.  
"Where is he? Will he be living with me?" She asked hopefully.  
"I'm afraid that he won't be. He is with his aunt and uncle, where he will stay until he is old enough to attend Hogwarts. I must ask you not to contact him at all. He knows nothing of this, and he will not until he is old enough." He said matter-of-factly.  
"But, why? I'm his legal guardian. James and Lily said so. You have to bring him to me. I'll be a better guardian then his aunt and uncle. Please, you have to give him to me." She had started crying again.  
"I'm sorry, I can't. It would be better if he stays away from  
all of this. Besides, I see you have read an article about yourself."  
He gestured to the copy of the Daily Prophet that was on her table.  
"Yes. I have. So you're saying that he should know about this, or me?" She asked him sadly. He nodded.  
"I must leave you now. Take care."  
"Wait, um, sir. You know that, well, I shouldn't be on that list in the Prophet?" She looked at him intently.  
"I believe that you are innocent and you should not be accused because of something someone else did."  
"Will I be able to talk to Harry, ever?"  
"Yes. Now I must go, but I think that there is someone here that would like to speak with you." Dumbledore nodded to the new figure that was next to him, then he left.  
Kaitlyn couldn't believe what she saw. Remus Lupin was standing in her doorway.  
"Hello Kait." She swore she saw him smile the biggest smile anyone had ever smiled.  
"Remus?" She ran over to him and wrapped her arms about his neck. "Where have you been? Did you get my letters?" She asked, still hugging him.  
"Everyone of them." He said. Kaitlyn could hear the guilt in his voice. "I'm sorry. I was scared. I didn't know who to trust. I thought about writing you a million times. But never did. I finally decided to come to you. Can you forgive me?"  
Kaitlyn wanted to say something, but couldn't. Emotions had quickly filled her so she couldn't talk. She nodded into his shoulder and started to cry.  
"Oh please don't cry. Please. It's going to be ok. I promise." She let him hold her for a little while longer.  
"I don't know what to do Remus. I can't stay here. There's no need to stay here. This was to hide. It was for safety. I need to go home. I really have to. But, I hate my home."  
"I could suggest someplace. But it's not fit for anyone to live there. But you'll be safe. You still need to hide. It's not safe out there for you."  
"It wasn't safe when Voldemort roamed the streets, now I'm still not safe even when he's gone. That's not fair." She looked into his eyes, and couldn't believe that she hadn't seen him for so long.  
"I know. I think you should leave here as soon as possible. My only suggestion would be to live in the Shrieking Shack, but is no place for anyone to live."  
"What about with you? If you were up to it." She hoped he would say yes. They were destined to be married.  
"I suppose so." He said thoughtfully. Kaitlyn hugged him tightly.  
  
That evening, Remus helped Kaitlyn get her things over to his place. Life was actually getting itself back on track, for the time being. She was going to live with her childhood sweetheart. But that evening, she realized how much danger she was putting him in. If anyone from the Ministry found her here, she would be thrown to Azkaban, but that wasn't her problem. If she were found, then he would probably be thrown to the dementors as well because he would be hiding her. The rest of his life would be ruined. She couldn't take that risk. Still, she didn't want to leave him.  
The whole night, she acted as cheerful as possible. She had made up her mind, she was leaving tonight. She couldn't, she wouldn't risk the chance that she got caught at his house. She decided to go to the Shrieking Shack, just like he suggested. It would be better. No one knew that ghosts didn't haunt that place, except her, Remus, Dumbledore, Sirius, Julie, James, and Peter, and a couple of the teachers at Hogwarts.  
She thought about leaving him a Howler, not to yell at him, but so he could hear her voice. She knew he would like that. At the last second, she decided to simply write him a letter. And still she changed her mind, she would not write him a letter telling him where she was going, but instead, something she had heard on the Muggle radio. In her depression, she had memorized the words, mostly because they reminded her of him. She quickly scribbled down the words, and left it by his bedside. She bent down and kissed him gently on the cheek. She was going to leave her possesions with him, they would be better off with him anyway. She reread her note one last time.  
  
Remus, don't come looking for me, I'll be ok.  
You're there by my side  
  
In every way I know that you would not forsake me  
  
I give you my life  
  
Would not think twice  
  
Your love is all I need believe me  
  
I may not say it quite as much as I should  
  
When I say I love you darling that means for good  
  
So open up your heart and let me in  
  
And I will love you 'til forever  
  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
  
And we'll get there  
  
This I swear  
Love you, Kaitlyn  
  
She set it back down by his head, and then turned and left.  
  
~A/N~ Oh....sadness! I think that this story it over now.......But don't worry..I promise you that there is going to be a sequel!!! It is going to be about Kaitlyn still, but it's going to take place in Harry's 3rd year, when Sirius escapes from Azkaban! Fun times!! Anyway PLEASE REVIEW! And please read the sequel! I would have done the rest of the story with this story....(well really it's the same story!) But I decided to break it up into two different stories. Please read the next one and review this one!!! Thankies so much! 


End file.
